


Running and Remembering

by MateaHefler



Category: Karneval
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, OC, Romance, Running, Stargazing, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, posted from my phone xD I found it and realised it was written a few weeks ago. I didn't re-read it either, just posted xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Running and Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Again, posted from my phone xD I found it and realised it was written a few weeks ago. I didn't re-read it either, just posted xD

It was another Circus parade in my city and I was in the middle of the large crowd, like most of the city. It was beautiful. Every single member looked magnificent in their sparkly, colorful outfits. Children especially liked Nyanperowna and his sparkly prince show and candy giving. 

 

I believe my face held all the wonder of a child as I drank in their beauty, their eccentric looks and many smiles decorating their faces.

 

Then, I was knocked down to the ground. Something light and small was on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I have realised that it was a small, white haired boy. I placed my right arm around him and pushed us into a sitting position. I smiled at him and he gave me an open mouthed look, his red orbs full of wonder.

 

"And who are you?" I asked, smiling still at the adorable child. 

 

"Nai." He smiled brightly.

 

"Nice to meet you, Nai-kun. My name is Sakura. Why were you running?"

 

"Some bad people were chasing me."

 

I was instantly on look out. My eyes studied each person around me, picking out most suspicious people. After a minute or so of keeping watch, I noticed two men in black suits ignoring the parade but staring at Nai and me intently. A shudder ran through my body when I noticed the guns hidden beneath their suit jackets. Slowly, careful of acting normal, I helped Nai stand up and placed my hands on his shoulders.

 

"Nai-kun, we will start running in a few seconds!" I ordered, smiling at him gently. "Do not panic nor should not look around because they will become suspicious of me and might attack earlier. We will lure them away from the crowd, alright?"

 

Nai smiled back at me, excitement and determination signing in his lovely eyes. He took my hand in his and I let myself marvel over how small, soft and gentle his hand was when compared to mine. With a sigh, I turned us around to walk out of the crowd lining the right side of the street we were in. Then I gave Nai a one and we were running. I was keeping a firm grip on Nai's hand, helping him through the twists and turns of my city. We were both ranting heavily when those men finally cornered us in one of the back alleys and held us at gun point.

 

I had Nai hidden behind me, his small hands clutching at the back of my red shirt. I had a knife on my person but the bullet is much, much faster than a thrown knife. In situations like this one, I always regretted not choosing fire arms as a weapon of choice.

 

"A woman?" The one with red hair mumbled, smirking slightly.

 

"Give us the kid and no one will get hurt." the other one, blond, said. When I shook my head in negation, he shrugged. "Suits me."

 

He cocked his gun and I stared at him, into his orange-brown eyes as I waited on him to pull the trigger but the shot never came. Nyanperowna and some black haired guy were behind the two. The black haired guy had a gun pressed against the back of the blond's head while the cat had a sword digging into the back of the red head.

 

"Gareki-kun." I heard Nai gasp happily from behind me, peeking out. "Yogi-kun."

 

"Don't move, Nai." I warned, stepping back. "It is still dangerous."

 

The black haired guy glanced at me and I stiffened. I had a feeling he could see everything about me, as if he was sorting me into some category of people. It was unsettling.

 

As was a sudden hug from behind.

 

I raised my arms slightly to look at the white haired boy whose face was buried in my side and his arms embracing me gently but firmly. It felt as if he didn't want to let go and, to be frank, I did not want him to let go either. Grinnin, I turned and embraced Nai. His face was now pressed against my stomach and my right hand was in his hair.

 

"It is alright, Nai." I whispered, smiling warmly at him. "Don't worry."

 

I could hear two hits thrown and bodies thud to the ground. Peeking over my left shoulder, I see Gareki and a blond guy approaching us. Gareki was frowning while the blond guy was smiling brightly (his smile reminded me of the Sun). I squeaked when Nai tore out of my embrace and straight into Gareki.

 

"Thank you for watching out for Nai-Chan." The blond said, grinning. "I am Yogi."

 

"Sakura, nice to meet you." I smiled back. Yogi's smile was contagious. "Weren't you in that Nyanperowna outfit?"

 

"If you do that 'sparkly prince' thing, I will hit you." Gareki grumbled, glaring at Yogi. 

 

"Gareki-kun, you are so mean." Yogi whined, looking as if someone kicked his puppy but he bounced back into a smiling fool quickly. It was rather charming (and just a bit annoying). "Ne, Sakura-chan, what happened?"

 

"Well, Nai bumped into me and told me that bad people were chasing him. I did a bit of people watching and noticed two guys looking at us intently. Then we ran like hell."

 

I brushed my black hair back behind my ears, letting my eyes drift to Gareki. His eyes were already locked onto me, twinkling like the galaxies. I could feel a blush coloring my cheeks. They were so similar to the eyes belonging to a man I have used to know.

 

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Nai asked, face worried.

 

"Just a bit dizzy." I laughed, averting my eyes from Gareki's. "I have not ran this much since grade eight."

 

Nai grinned and ran back to me, hugging me again. His face was in my stomach and I couldn't help but pull him even closer.

 

"You're such a cute boy, Nai." I whispered, making him blush and grin even wider. I smiled back.

 

"Sakura-Chan is cute too." He blurted.

 

"Yes, she is." A deep voice rumbled and I raised my shocked eyes to the new person on the scene. His heterochromatic eyes held such intensity that they scared me slightly. But I knew those eyes, I knew them well.

 

"Hirato." My back straightened up on reflex and my voice changed.

 

"You haven't changed a bit, my dear." He walked around Gareki and Yogi, stopping in front of M.D. Hirato took my hand in his and slowly raised it to his lips, kissing it as he stared into my eyes. 

 

"Neither have you, Hirato. I see you're still as handsome as ever." I could feel the confusion coming from the rest of the people around us. "You can also still make my heart flutter."

 

A smile crossed his pretty face as he cupped mine, his gloved fingers gently moving against my skin. But, Yogi had to ruin it by loudly asking what is going on. Hirato and I broke apart to glare at the blond.

 

"Let's meet on that hill. You know which one." I whispered. "That is, if you still remember."

 

"Oh, I do." He smirked at me like the cheeky bastard he is. "Are you certain that you do?"

 

Hirato kissed my hand once more then urged Nai and two boys out of an alley.

 

"Hirato. Bring Nai with you, please." I yelled after them.

 

All of them turned slightly towards me. Nai was smiling brightly, Hirato had that small, knowing smile on his face, Yogi confusion and Gareki had suspicion.

 

"Of course, my sweet." Hirato answered and started to walk away.

 

I watched them all go, Gareki and Yogi bickering, Nai looking at them in confusion and Hirato... He was tall and elegant, handsome and dark.

 

***

 

It was night of I was on the hill overlooking the city. It was dark enough that the stars were visible enough to please the eye, but the city lights were twinkling like stars too (only in more colors than one). I sat on a green blanket and stared at the sky. It was beautiful and I took a moment to think about the last time I have watched the stars. I was waiting on Hirato then too.

 

A smile quirked my lips further up when the sound of running footsteps reached my ears. I grinned and turned just in time to catch Nai and turn him in my lap to tickle him. His laughter rang beautifully in my ears and tears gathered in his deep ruby eyes.

 

"Sakura-chan!" He squeaked through the laughter as he tried to stop my wriggling fingers. "Stop!"

 

"Not until you say please!"

 

"Please, stop tickling Nai." Hirato ordered softly from behind me. But I could still hear a dash of mirth in his voice.

 

"I don't know." I hummed with a grin on my face. "Should I?"

 

"Yes, please!" Nai cried out. "My stomach hurts!"

 

I moved my hands away from Nai's ticklish sides and hugged him close to me. Hirato sat beside me, folding his long, lon

Hirato and I have known each other ever since we were children, him being my senior by two years. We loved to play hide and seek, Hirato would always win, no matter how hard I tried to hide myself. He was the gentle one, I was the mischievous one. I got us in trouble too many times to remember. As we grew, our bond became stronger and our feelings evolved. From brother-and-sister kind to friendship, and from friendship to romance. We loved each other dearly but Hirato then joined Circus and I went on a trip around the world, only to return in this very town the Circus was apologising to for destruction.

 

"Do you remember that one time I managed to climb that old oak in my backyard?" I asked him, smiling.

 

"Yes. I believe that I was the one who had to climb up to get you to climb down."

 

"It was too high." I grumbled.

 

"I told you so."

 

"Okay, that was not cool." I shoved him away from me then winced when Nai whined in his sleep. I hissed at Hirato, glaring. "See what you made me do!"

 

"It is not my fault that you forgot about him."

 

"You should feed him more."

 

"Still being a mother hen, I see."

 

"Yeah." I laughed, carding my fingers through Nai's hair, my fingertips scratching gently against his scalp.

 

Hirato hugged me once more and I readily relaxed against his side, leaning my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes to enjoy this little peace of heaven.

 

"I love you too, Sakura." He whispered. "I can't stop. Not that I have tried. Come with me to the Second Ship and stay with me, with Nai. He needs someone besides Yogi and Gareki."

 

"Sure." I accepted an offer as nonchalantly as possible but, judging by the shit eating smirk on Hirato's face, I have failed. Clearing my throat, I did something I have always done when he managed to make me feel awkward. I kissed his cheek, making him blink then blush violently. "Aw, Hirato, are you blushing?"

 

"S-s-shut up!" 

 

 


End file.
